


Art Show

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Other, baby artist, young! palaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Young Emerson shows off his art skills from a young age
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Kudos: 7





	Art Show

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i love writing young palaye boys tbh. and i want to do smthng with him being younger and starting to show his art skills with his brothers and mom.

Emerson chewed on his bottom lip as he wrote his name on the bottom of the page in his crude, childish handwriting. He pushed his pens, pencils and markers to the side and picked up a sheet of paper he had drawn on and pushed some of his flyaway baby hairs from his eyes and slid out of the chair from the desk he had been sitting at. The male bumped the chair closer to it so they wouldn’t trip on it. He started to his mom’s office and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled widely as she was greeted by a small Emerson holding the picture he had drawn over his head so she could see it.   
Stephanie grinned widely as she looked over the drawing. “It looks amazing baby!” She said as she knelt down so she would be closer to his height. “Have you shown your brothers? You can get them to help you hang it up on the fridge.” She told him and as she ruffled the boy’s hair and then stood back up and walked back to her desk where she had been working.   
The small boy tugged the door closed the best he could and then started off to the sound of laughter and music. He knew it was his older brothers playing some music, or trying to play it. He took off running the best he could but at only age four it wasn't the best since his legs were still so short. “Remi! Sebby!” He yelled out as they got to the chairs where they sat to play when they messed around with instruments. They had all grown up around them so it was something they enjoyed playing with them. The older two even had a plan of making a band one day when they were older since they couldn't do it now at six and ten.   
“Lookie!” Emerson told them holding the picture up to Sebatian who had a guitar slung around his neck where they had been playing around with it. He reached out and looked at it before smiling widely, The older male passed it over to his middle brother who also smiled. They knew that Emerson was proud of his picture so they would do whatever they could to make him feel like they were as proud of him as he was of his picture.   
“That looks really good, Em, do you want me to hang it on the fridge?” Sebatian asked as he took the guitar off his neck and set it back on the stand. He stood up himself and took the drawing from Remington and started to the kitchen as soon as he heard Emerson say he had wanted it. Sebastian took it and stuck it up with one of the magnets that he knew would hold it up well. “There you go kiddo.” He said as he ruffled Emerson’s hair once he appeared just beside him with Remington not long behind him.


End file.
